This invention relates to an automobile steering lock, particularly to one having a lock means with number buttons for controlling locking and unlocking of the lock means, getting rid of the trouble of carrying a key for unlocking, and acquiring anti-theft purpose by freely changing the code number for unlocking.
Many conventional automobile steering locks have been in use, and one of them is shown in FIG. 1, including body member 10, a bearing 11, a spring 12, a cap 13 and a locking means 14 orderly fitted in a side of the body member 10, a hook 15 formed in a lower end of the body member 10, an elongate rod member 16 able to telescope in the body member 10 and having a hook 160 formed in a front end. The elongate rod member 16 has a plurality of annular grooves 161, and the body member 10 forms a sticking rod.
In using this conventional automobile steering lock, it is placed on the steering wheel of an automobile, with the hook 15 of the body member 10 hooking a portion of the steering wheel, with the locking means 14 unlocked, with the elongate rod member 16 pulled out of the body member 10 to let the hook 160 hooking an inner portion of the steering wheel, and then the locking means 14 is locked at that position. And locking and unlocking of the locking means 14 always needs a key, not convenient to use. Generally, most conventional automobile steering locks use a key for locking and unlocking. So when the key is lost, it may be very troublesome to use. Further, those kinds of automobile steering locks may be easily pried open by thieves to steel the automobile.